A Moon Flame?
by ChibiSuigintoudesu
Summary: I have a special flame. The moon flame. So special, i get to hang out with cool people because of it. The coolest of cool people. So cool, I may even fall in love with them Belphegor, Squalo, Xanxus X OC Language, Violence, and who knows where the romance will go
1. Chapter 1: Training Camp

Konnichiwa Minna-san! This is my first story. So plz R&R. constructive criticism always helps. Arigatou

I promise this wont turn out to be a Mary-Sue. Thanks to the Reviews. Didnt even know that was a thing. Thanks guys!

* * *

~ **July 21st** ~

Hello once again journal. It's me, Alice. Why wouldn't it be anybody else? I guess that would be a problem Hehe. Anyway, commander Osaki told me to personally go to his office after dinner tonight. I have no idea what it is about. He said it was really important. It kind of makes me nervous. _*Knock* *Knock*_ Oh Sasha is here. I will write in you another time. Ba-Bye!

~_Alice_

I close my journal and tuck it inbetween my 2 drawing books. You would never look there for a personal journal. I walk across the old wooden floor of my cabin to the door. It creaks terribly loud. A robber would have a tough time stealing from this place. But in all seriousness they should really replace these floors. And walls. And Furniture. Pretty much everything. I know this is a training camp and all, but they really should consider us a little more then just recruits. We work hard here.

"Hey Alice! Are you ready to go?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Not like im going to die or anything."

Yes, the worst part of the day is about to happen. The point in time every recruit dreads. Conditioning. I know that in the long run it's supposed to make you stronger and stuff. But if everyone leaves or dies before they actually get stronger, it's not really helping anyone.

"But your favorite part of the day is right afterwards. Am I right? Or am I right?"

"Speaking of dinner, I wonder what we are having?" I can hear my stomach growl. Im hungry. So very hungry. But I cannot eat anything until we are done conditioning. But Sasha looks ready to go. I have to be ready too. I have a reputation to hold. I am after all, the most skilled assassin here.

I will not deny it. Im skilled. Im beautiful. Im funny. Im athletic. Im perfect. Not really. Well ill give it to myself. Im pretty, But that's it. I have the Moon flame. Supposedly I can control all the flames plus the moon flame, but im not that skilled. The Moon flame is the rarest of the rare. So rare, I think im the only one who bears it, at least who is alive. Bearing the moon flame means that im the darkest of the dark (stealth) but the brightest of them all (I watch over everyone and shine the brightest). My flame burns a pretty white color. The only reason I know this is cause I read this in a text book in the library once. Commander Osaki has been keeping a close eye on me. He said to me when I first got here that if I succeed well, I will have a very good spot somewhere else. He never said where. He never said who with. Im assuming its in the Mafia. Cause this IS an assassin training camp for the mafia. But still…. Why would he….oh the "Moon flame" must have something to do with this. No it has everything to do with this.

"Oh!" I suddenly stopped in my tracks

"What is it, Alice?" Sasha turned around and looked at me curiously.

"No. Sorry Sasha. Keep walking. Im fine haha. I just realized something that's all" I gave her a sweet smile.

"Oh really? Okay then." She turned back around and started skipping forward. Then tripped over a pebble.

"Itai! That really hurt!"

I walked over and stood above her. And laughed.

"Hahaha! You really are a baka aren't you! Hahaha! That pebble is the size of sand. How the Hell did that happen? Hahaha!"

She got up by herself and started laughing too. "I guess I am a baka. But you are the clumsy one."

"I didn't trip over a pebble."

" I didn't spill wine on commander Osaki's favorite pants" She turned her head and gave her long brown hair a flip.

"…."

"…."

"….Oh no you didn't…" I lunged at her and that is all I remember.

* * *

It was after dinner and I was walking to commander Osaki's office. All I could think about was what Commander Osaki wanted and how good dinner was. Hanako-san's bread and potatoes are SO good! But really…. Was Commander sending me off to that place he told me awhile ago? I would like to get out of here. But I couldn't just leave my best friend here. Unless I was being sent to some faraway place, where there lived a beautiful prince and he wore gleaming armor and rode a white steed. Then in that case, yes, I would leave Sasha. But I doubt that will happen.

_*Knock* *Knock*_

"Excuse me Commander. You wanted to see me?" I Walked in and shut the door behind me.

"Yes I did. Please sit down."

I sat down in one of the two chairs sitting in front of his desk. It was pretty comfortable. It should be. If they spent half the money they did on that one chair for my room. I would be living in the lap of luxury. Commander was peacefully sitting in his chair, sipping his tea. All I could hear were the cicadas outside and the crackling of the fireplace. It's the middle of the summer and this guy has the fireplace on! That makes no sense. But it was odd. It wasn't like it was hot or anything in the room. If anything, it was cooler in this room then in my own cabin.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Ah yes." He put his cup of tea down gently, folded his hands on his desk, and looked at me. "Do you remember what I told you the day we discovered what your flame was?"


	2. Chapter 2: Sit Down with Commander Osaki

"Do you remember what I said the day we discovered you had the moon flame?", Commander Osaki asked.

"Yes… Well sort of" I implied. I kind of remember what he said. About sending me somewhere else where my talents will be more useful. But I didn't know where. And I didn't know when.

"Do you know who the Varia are?" The commander asked. He shifted in his seat slightly.

"OH BOY DO I !" I jumped out of my seat in excitement. The Varia are my idols. Its almost everybody's dream to be in the Varia. But even if someone is lucky enough to get in to the Varia, they just become subordinates for the big guys. Ive heard they just live in terror because the commanders are that scary. I shudder at the thought. And even though I love the Varia, I have no idea who the commander's names are. But I know there are 6 of them. And they each have a different flame. But that's weird, cause there are 7 flames aren't there? 8 including mine.

"Have you ever considered the thought of wanting to join them? If so, then I have an offering for you."

"ME? Joining THEM? Commander I know im good here, but out in the real world? Compared to everyone else? I suck!... No offense."

"Would you rather stay here then join the Varia as one of their commanders?" Osaki tilted is head to the side a little.

"Joining them as a commander?"

Osaki sighed a little before talking again. "Yes I agree with you. This camp can only provide you with so much. And in your case, it isn't enough. But me and Vongola 9…"

"Wait! You know Vongola 9?" I hollered. I quickly covered my mouth with my hands. "Gomenasai."

Commander Osaki flicked his hand at me, excusing me from interrupting him. "Yes. I have tea with him all the time. Anyway Vongola 9 wants you to join the Varia as the 7th member. But it must be kept as a secret from everyone else because people should not know what your flame is. Do you understand?"

"Hai!" I straightened up and put my right hand over my chest as a salute.

"Pack your things up. Your transportation will be here in the morning. You are dismissed."

"HAI!" I ran out of the room and to my cabin as fast as I could. I couldn't keep the excitement in. I have to tell Sasha as soon as….. I stopped in my tracks. I cant tell Sasha I joining the Varia, can I? I have to lie to my bestfriend! Oh no. What am I going to do? What am I going to say? I start to laugh.

"I crack myself up", I said crackling to myself." Id make a horrible assassin if I couldnt lie to people."

I reached my cabin and started packing things up. Deep down I felt something wrong. But I couldn't put my finger on it. Was it nerves just getting to me? No. It wasn't nerves. It was fear. I was scared to go. I know my ability of having a moon flame makes me supposedly stronger and stuff. But I don't know how to use the moon flame. Or really any flame for that matter. I can only use the Sun flame. Which is really only for healing purposes. Its useless in fighting. This is awesome. Im joining the Elite Varia and can only use the Sun Flame. I really hope the Fun flame user is friendly~Ish. I know they are probably all horrible. But I need a friend in the Varia. I guess I will just have to see how tomorrow turns out. I finish packing, write what happened in my journal and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Varia Headquarters

It was 6:30 in the morning when the commander knocked on my door telling me that my transportation was here. I got up and brought my luggage outside. There I noticed that there was a limo. A LIMO!

"That's my transportation?" I exclaimed. I just stood there. Shocked. "WOW!"

The driver picked up my luggage and stuck it in the trunk. And the front seat. And in the middle where I sit. Because I have way too much god damn stuff. 7 suit cases doesn't seem like that much too me though. And its only clothes and books. Plus the suitcases are hot pink which makes them super KAWAII!

Commander Osaki turned towards me and explained," So the limo is going to take you to Varia headquarters. The driver will take care of all your luggage" he turned to the driver and said in a deep voice," Wont you?"

"Nope."

"What!" I Shrieked.

Osaki turned back to me. "Change of plans. You will carry your luggage with you if you don't mind."

"I kind of do mind"

"There is nothing wrong with getting a little exercise. Anyway, ill get Lussuria to help you. You two should get along nicely. Although he is a little strange. But he will explain things when you get there…..probably"

"Probably" I repeated.

"Probably" He repeated.

"Alright then. Ill look for Lussuria"

I got into the limo and we drove off." I just have to find Lussuria" I told myself. That's probably the Sun guardian If Commander Says we will get along. I pull out one of my books. Its called the prince and the princess. Its about a girl that's too beautiful, too talented, too perfect and meets a prince. They fall in love and its happily ever after for them. Sounds like a Mary-Sue to me. I flip to where I left off and I think about Sasha. I didn't even say bye to her. Oh well. I get to hang out with the Varia. Doesn't really bother me. Id make a terrible assassin if it did. I eventually drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Miss, we are here!"

I wake up and look out the window. Right there in the window is man with his face against the window.

"Woah!" I jumped back a little. Im fully awake now. The man was a little strange looking. He had a green Mohawk. He looked formal enough wearing a suit. But the boa around the collar just depleted it. He was wearing shades despite it being cloudy outside. And he just had this….this walk. The kind of walk that made you guess his sexuality. This must be Lussuria.

I get out of the limo and stretch my legs a little. How long was that ride?

"Konnichiwa Alice-Chan! Im Lussuria, the Sun Guardian. Oh my! Aren't you precious darling!" Lussuria runs up and hugs me. A little too tight.

"Um Lussuria.." I Squeak.

"Yes Alice-Chan"

"I…. cant….breathe…" The words were barely audible.

"Oh im so sorry. Here let me help you with your bags."

"Um Lussuria? Where is the headquarters?" I look around. But all I see are trees. Lussuria picks up 6 of my bags and starts walking in some direction. I grab the last and run after him

"It wouldn't be much of a secret headquarters if it was in plain sight, right?" Lussuria asked.

"Yea I guess you're right. " I say. Eventually I see a dirt path and we walk on it.

"Is that it Lussuria?" I point at a dark castle in the distance. It doesn't look too welcoming. Makes sense for an assassination hideout. All we need is some thunder and lightning and it'd make a perfect haunted house.

"Mhm. So Alice-Chan, what is your flame?

"My Flame? Its Moon. But I cant control it so its not like I can give you a demonstration or anything."

Lussuria puts his finger up to his chin and looks like he is thinking. It sounded like he was speaking to himself. I couldn't even hear the words his lips were making. "Do you have any combat experience? Or Can you use the other flames?"

"I know some hand to hand. And I know how to use a sword a little. And the only flame I can use is the Sun. But I can only heal with it."

"Do you have a Box animal?

"A wha?"

"Hm? You didn't use box animals in camp? Its literally an animal in a box."

"Wow! So that means you have one? Can I see it?"

"Id show you darling~ But we don't have one either. Well… at the moment. Ours are being made as we speak. Each animal represents our flame. But for you… I wonder what they'd make for a moon flame user?"

"Would it just be an animal that can use all flames?" I asked.

"It could be. But im not sure. Anyway here we are. Varia Headquarters!" He slowly moves his hand upwards. Kind of like a "BEHOLD" kind of gesture. But its more frightening when your showing off a dark creepy castle to a complete stranger.

He opens the doors and It leads to a beautiful foyer. The White wall and marble flooring give off a completely different atmosphere then the outside does. The paintings on the wall were marvelous too.

"Wait is that Mona Lisa?" I asked pointing to one of the paintings.

"Yes it is so don't touch or break it because that was very expensive" said mr. floating baby. Wait. What?

"Lussuria…is that a floating baby?"

"This is Mammon, our Mist Guardian."

I ran over and squeezed her soooo hard.

"KAWAIIIII! I WANT TO TAKE IT HOME! Ne Mammon? Can you show me something super cool with your flame?"

"I can show you your death if you don't let go of me."

"She so mean and cruel. KAWAIII!" I squeeze her even harder.

"I cant breathe Newbie!" Mammon's words were barely audible.

"But you are so cute. I want t…"

I stopped mid sentence. I heard a clank next to my head. And something was stinging my face. Then something tickled my cheek. It was blood. I turn around slowly and see a knife in the wall. But It was no knife ive ever seen.

"Shi Shi Shi~ You better let go of my toy."

I turn back around and I see a boy. He looked about my age. His hair was blonde, and it covered his face. He was holding a couple more of the odd knives in his hands. The chandelier above was reflecting something off of his head.

"A Tiara?" I say aloud.

"Its not a Tiara it's a crown!" He throws another knife. I dodge it sideways. I drop Mammon and run behind Lussuria.

"Coward" The boy Scoffs.

"Princess" I reply back.

"Now you have done it!" He lunges torward me but Lussuria grabs him by the collar and yanks him away from me.

"Now now Belphegor. Don't fight with the new girl on her first day. I know! Why don't the two of you become friends. "

"What!" We both say at the same time.

"Bel-Chan why don't you show the new girl her room while I start dinner"

"But I don't know where her room is?" Lussuria skips out of the room before Bel finishes his sentence. Then pokes his head back in to say, "If you find it ill give you an extra cookie" and disappears again. The boy turns around and says, "Mammon, do you know where….Mammon left too. FUCK!" The boy named Bel walks up the stairs but stops halfway.

"New girl, Come on. I want that cookie."

"Can I get a cookie too?" I ask.

"Dunno. Not up to me".

" So my name is Alice. And I guess your name is Belphegor?"

"Bel."

"What?"

"Just call me Bel."

"Okay so Bel, what flame are you?"

"Storm. Xanxus told me im helping the newbie learn how to use the storm flame." He looks at me up and down then states, "Guess I got a new toy"

"Wha? Whats that supposed to mean? Does that mean we get to play? Playing is fun."

"Yes. Playing is very fun . Especially when I know im always gonna win Shi Shi Shi~"

The Smile on his face was a little too wide for me. It gave me the chills.

He pointed at a door and stated, "This is your room."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because I made it your room, that's why."

"Oh."

Bel walked up to the door and carved the name 'Alice was here' on it.

"Wait! Stop! What are you doing?"

"Its your room. I'm writing your name on it. Now I'm going to go get my cookie."

"Hey. I think we are going to be great friends." I smile at him. He grins back. And he walks away.

Its officially crossed my mind I have no fucking idea what is up with this household. But the commanders are not as bad as people say.

"OI" I turned around and it spoke again.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY FUCKING DOOR YOU LITTLE FUCKER!"

Im going to kill him…


End file.
